


Set Sail For Adventure!

by Ember1313



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember1313/pseuds/Ember1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis spent her entire life thus far reading tales of dashing knights and daring pirates, but she had always wished to live her own adventure. And so she sneaks away to join the crew of The LaFerry with Captain LaFontaine and First Mate Lola Perry. But with crew members disappearing from ships, a nightmarish pirate queen and a mysterious castaway named Carmilla has she gotten herself into more than she can handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Help wanted. The ship LaFerry is seeking dedicated crew members for an extended shipping voyage. Only requirements are a good work ethic and a willingness to learn. Seek out Captain Lafontaine or First Mate Perry at the docks for further information…  
Laura Hollis shoved the yellowed and already crumpled and torn paper back into the cloth sack she carried with her. She gathered her cloak in an attempt to block out the brisk sea breeze. As she approached the city docks the crowds grew thicker until she could hardly walk without risking being trampled. She took a sharp right turn towards the more shall we say colorful section of the docks. Laura continued walking, searching for the ship that was hastily drawn on the parchment.   
Her father; the Baron Hollis, had always been far too protective of Laura. She had spent nearly her entire life at a small seaside estate just a few miles out of town. Her mother had died when she was just two years old. Ever since then she has spent most of her time here. Her father visited frequently but he was always busy. And so Laura had been mainly left to the care of tutors, governesses and a large group of guards. Laura loved to read. Her mother had always loved books as well and had amassed an extensive collection of books from endless genres. Laura spent hour’s locked away turning page after yellowed page, only stopping to trace her fingers over the eloquently scrawled notes in the margins of some books. These were always her favorites. Tales of adventures, dashing pirates, daring heroes and the adventure of a lifetime. And yet it always felt so far away. After all she had barely even left the estate in twenty years. And so one day she snuck away, dressed in borrowed clothes with nothing but a cloth sack, a wrinkled flyer, and a dream.  
Eventually (and after many wrong turns.) Laura found herself at the right dock. The ship LaFerry was not exactly large and certainly had seen better days. The sail had been patched so many times that it was no longer possible to tell what the sail originally looked like. The ship’s name was painted on the side in what looked like a child’s hand writing. A redheaded girl with curls flying every which way was seated on a chair writing in a journal while another much taller redhead was loading crates onto the ship. Taking in a deep breath Laura took one step and then another until she had finally reached the end of the dock. “Excuse me, I was told this was the place to apply for employment onboard the LaFerry?”  
The curly haired girl looked up from the journal and looked Laura up and down. “You’re hired! Let me show you where you’ll be living. You’ll probably not want to wear a dress. We leave port today so you’ll be learning on the fly, Danny and Kirsch will show you the ropes.”  
The girl- Perry as Laura soon learned, continued to babble on as she escorted Laura below deck. Eventually they came to a large room with a long table and benches as well several hammocks that were mostly put up. One however was occupied by a large snoring lump of blankets. “Kirsch you were supposed to be on deck an hour ago to help with loading!” Perry shouted. As she passed by she pushed on the hammock nearly knocking the no longer snoring boy from the hammock.  
“Don’t mind him too much. He can be…challenging, but he’s also one of the best deckhands we have.” She said once again talking to the by now very confused Laura. She showed her to a hammock and a nearby cupboard. “This is where you’ll be staying, I know it’s not exactly a feather bed but…”  
“It’s wonderful. Thank you very much.” Laura interrupted.  
“Oh it’s nothing really. And you’ll be wanting to change into a pair of trousers. There’s a room just over there.” She said gesturing towards a door at the end of the room.  
“Trousers? I don’t have any actually.” Laura replied.  
“Oh well that is easily fixed…Just give me a minute here.” The redhead began opening and closing cabinets until she eventually pulled out a slightly worn pair of navy blue trousers. “These should be just about the right size.”  
Laura eventually made it back up to the deck where she was almost immediately handed a box. “Hey could you hold on to these? The Captain ordered them before we got to port and they really can’t get mixed up with the other boxes.” Danny asked.  
“Oh…um, sure. Is it okay if I hang out up here? I don’t want to be in the way…”  
“Don’t be ridiculous! This boat is as much your home as it is for any of us…for all of us. You are welcome to be on deck whenever you wish. Besides you’ll be helping on deck soon enough.”  
Laura spent the next few hours on deck. She soon found herself laughing and joking with Danny and Kirsch until it seemed they had known each other for ages. Danny was the youngest of seven. She had been a navy officer until she left for a reason she did not go into detail on. Kirsch was the eldest of four and grew up on a farm. He sends money to his family whenever he got paid. The captain arrived with another girl named Betty following close behind her arms overfull of boxes, bags and other odds and ends. Perry quickly went to help the girl with the boxes while the Captain greeted Laura. “Sup? You must be our newest crew member. Welcome aboard.”  
What followed was a flurry of activity until the anchor was finally lifted and the sails catching the ocean breeze. Heading out into the endless blue Laura could already tell this was the beginning of a great adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

After the first day of sailing Laura had officially decided she hated boats. Probably not the greatest thing to realize when you had just signed on as a crew member for an indeterminate length of time. Kirsch snickered at your discomfort. You could nearly feel your skin turning green as you lost what little you had eaten for lunch. At least you were not the only person feeling under the weather, Betty had been asleep on her feet all day. Perry had been dashing between the two of them doing her best to make them comfortable and insisting they take it easy today. Danny assured her that she would soon grow used to the constant swaying of the boat and the sporadic crash of waves on the hull. Laura and Betty had found a fairly comfortable seat in the form of a pile of ill-used fishing net. Danny and Kirsch were hard at work pulling ropes in order to keep the boat moving, stopping every so often to point out something to the two other girls.  
After a few hours of sitting Laura started to feel a fair bit less queasy. She had gotten up and wandered around the deck enjoying the light spatter of seawater being carried up from the waves hitting the hull. She jumped ever so slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, you feeling a bit better?” Said a voice behind her.  
Laura turned around only to have to look up at the much taller girl. “Uh well I think so.’  
“Maybe you might be up for a bit of sailing?” The redhead asked.  
“I think I might be. Are you sure I won’t, I don’t know, sink the boat?” Laura replied, the concern in her eyes was in fact very real.  
Danny laughed. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine. Besides I’ll be right there to help you.”  
The taller girl took Laura’s hand and led her over to a rope ladder leading up to the crow’s nest. Laura turned to Danny looking into her shockingly blue eyes. “Do you really expect me to climb that?”  
It was nearing nightfall when Perry emerged from below deck carrying a tray of chicken and another sack. The crew gathered near the spot Laura and Betty had been sitting and carefully distributed food and drink amongst themselves. Lafontaine joined them fairly quickly (They assured the rest of the crew the boat would be fine for a few minutes. Somehow no one quite believed them.) Lafontaine sat down next to Perry and pulled a plate over towards them. “We’ll be docking at our next drop off point in two days’ time. “They said. “I know some of you may be rather eager to see land again.” At this point the Captain glances over at Laura who has been nibbling on a rather tough roll. “But I would like to remind you we are on a tight schedule. Our employer will not be amused if he doesn’t get this cargo in time, kay?” The last word was punctuated by one of the Captain’s trademark cheesy grins. The crew nodded in agreement before returning to their usual lighthearted demeanor. As Laura sat talking amongst her newfound friends she realized Danny was right. This boat had really started to feel like home.


End file.
